


YOU

by sarahpotters



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Poetry, Informational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahpotters/pseuds/sarahpotters
Summary: Give a child a voice and speak up.





	YOU

It's the school's responsibility to report child abuse.  
Actually, forget that, it's YOUR responsibility.

  
When you turn a blind eye, everyone suffers,  
Children, teachers, fathers, and mothers.

  
When a child is abused, they lose their voice,  
They need YOURS, but that's YOUR choice.

  
Every time YOU stay silent about child abuse,  
YOU become just another monster to them, just adding another bruise.

  
It's up to YOU to end child abuse.

  
The signs are clear if YOU just pay attention:  
Anti-social, little to no friends, jealous or bullies other students,

  
But It's what you can't see that kills:  
Low self-esteem, self-hatred, anxiety, depression, thoughts of suicide; how the child feels.

  
Not all, but most abused children grow up to be abusers themselves, or vulnerable to additional abuse.  
Many children end up finding a release to their pain through self-harm.

  
As adults, they seek drugs and alcohol to numb their pain,  
But that can often lead to illegal behavior and prison.

  
And so the story ends with our voiceless victims being punished,  
Instead of the monsters who victimized them.

  
How did this happen?  
How did their futures get so dim?

  
How could this outcome be changed, this horrible cycle they're trapped in?  
The parents had lost control, and it was never the child's fault,  
So who's to blame, not the child, but an adult?

  
YOU.

  
All of this could've been prevented if YOU spoke up.  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> A poem I wrote for my high school English class. What do you think?


End file.
